Power Of The Touch
by SexLovingJonas
Summary: Mitchie is naughty. xD just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well enjoy my sex stories lol. I'm obsessed with writing them I get all worked up. **

Mitchie POV:

It was a hot night and I was feeling extremely horny. My guy Shane is just like me, always horny and loves masturbation as much as I do. He washanging with the guys tonight when I decided I needed to make myself cum. I needed the release. I laid in bed and was thinking about how much I love to have my pussy eaten as my hands wandered over my body. First my fingers teased my nipples pinching and pulling on them making them nice and hard. I sat up in the bed so I could lean down and lick my nipple and bite it softly. MMMMMMMMMM it felt so good. I continued to lick my nipple as my other hand wandered down to my hot pussy. I could feel the heat from it and I hadn't even touched it yet.

I could feel the softness of my bare pussy as my finger slowly traced over the lips of my shaved pussy. The heat that was coming from my pussy made me want to cum fast. I started to touch my clit with my index finger making slow circles on it. The minute I touched it I could feel the pre-cum oozing from me.

I reached over into the drawer and pulled my toys out. I have this 7 inch anal dildo that I slid in my pussy to get it lubed up. I turned to my side and slowly slid the dildo in my tight butt hole. It felt so painfully good, made my pussy drip even more.

I was moaning with pleasure when I heard a noise. It was Shane standing in the doorway watching me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying seeing me fuck my tight ass. He walked towards the bed and removed his clothes. His cock was already hard. When his clothes were off he started stroking his cock while he watched me. I started fucking my ass harder and faster while I fingered my clit... soon I was cumming so hard. My juices oozed from my hot pussy. I looked up just in time to see Shane shooting his load of cum all over his thighs.

I got off the bed and went to him and rubbed his cum on my lips... mmmmmm he tasted so good. I continued to lick the cum from his thighs, cleaning every drop of cum from him

Shane told me that he wanted me to try something new tonight. I am always open to Shane's suggestions. They always make me cum so good. He told me to wait and left the bedroom. He came back in a few minutes with a beer bottle. I gave Shane a wicked smile and was eager to find out what pleasure this would bring me. Shane told me to lay on my back on the bed and handed me the bottle. He said, "Mitchie I want to watch you devour that bottle into your hot pussy baby." I took the bottle and brought it up to my mouth. Taking it in my mouth and sucking on it like it was a hard cock. My hand stroking up and down the shaft of the bottle.

While I was doing this Shane was laying on the other end of the bed with his hand wrapped around his cock stroking it like I was stroking the bottle. I removed the bottle from my mouth and told Shane.... "Watch me baby, I'm going to fuck this bottle til the cum oozes from my hot pussy."

I brought the neck of the bottle to my pussy lips. I was so wet that the tip of the bottle eased into me easily..... I could feel the lip of the bottle inside my pussy giving me pleasure. A moan escaped my lips.... Shane said, " Come on baby fuck that bottle! Slide it in your hot little pussy Mitchie." As the bottle went deeper in my pussy, I fucked faster and harder. Shane slid closer to me and started rubbing my clit with his thumb as he stroked his cock. I reached down and started rubbing his balls. I could feel my orgasm building and could see by the look on Shane's face that he was about to cum. Faster and harder I fucked my pussy while Shane stroked his cock. I moaned and started yelling.... "Baby!!!!!!! I'm cummmmiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg."

At that moment Shane moaned loudly and shot his cum all over my face. His hot cum was dripping down my cheek. I let the bottle in my pussy as I leaned forward and grabbed Shane's cock and rubbed his cum off my face. I then took his cock in my mouth and sucked it clean...

I licked my lips when I was done and said.... "MMMMMMMMM yummy baby!!!!" Shane reached down and removed the bottle from my pussy and brought it to his lips, licking my cum from the neck of the bottle. He then kissed me and we tasted the combination of our cum on each others tongue..... We fell asleep in each others arms, both totally exhausted and sexually satisfied til the next time......


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

It was a day for me. I had nothing better to do than pamper myself. I started the day off with a nice relaxing bubble bath. I grabbed an adult book and laid in the tub. There were many short stories and the more I read the more turned on I was getting.

I started letting my fingers rub the tips of my nipples. They were already hard. The feel of the soapy water on them made them so slippery. I pinched them between my finger and thumb, pulling on them to make them bigger and harder. I could feel my pussy tingling. It was starting to ache, wanting to be touched.

I reached up and grabbed the shower brush, getting it wet. I slid it between my legs, letting it rub against my pussy. The first touch on my pussy with the brush sent shivers through my body. I rubbed back and forth, slowly at first.... As my pussy ached more, I rubbed faster and faster on my hot pussy. I could feel myself wanting to cum so I stopped.

I opened the drain and let the water out. I turned on the shower, making the water a little on the cool side. What I had in mind I couldn't have the water too hot. I stood up and propped one leg on the edge of the tub. I grabbed the shower head down and let the jets hit my nipples. Once again they were hard. I turned the shower head to pulsate, letting the water hit my nipple. It hurt but also felt so good. My pussy was aching for attention.

I slowly let the shower head travel down my body, hitting my belly, then reaching my hot pussy. I reached down and spread my pussy lips with one hand while the other held the shower head. The minute the water hit my clit, it made my whole body shake. I let it hit on my clit, feeling an orgasm waiting to burst from me. I thought about my friend Caitlyn being there with me. Having her tongue licking and sucking my clit. I let out a soft moan... "Caitlyn, eat me baby, eat my hot pussy, make me cum baby." I moved the shower head faster and faster thinking of her hot tongue sucking my clit. "Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!!!!! suck my clit baby, suck it," I moaned. I stopped the jets of water on my clit only as my orgasm overtook my body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "I'm cumming" I moaned, my body shaking in orgasm. The water was still hitting on my clit. I had to pull it away.

I stood there for a few minutes trying to keep my balance. My whole body was still shaking. I wasn't satisfied yet, I wanted more. I took the shower head and let it pulsate on my tight butt hole. The feeling that went through me when the water hit almost made me cum instantly. I put the shower head down and grabbed the bar of soap. I started rubbing my ass with the soap, lubing it up. I was eyeing up the handle of the shower brush. It was round and had ridges on it.

When I was sure that the handle would slide easily into my ass, I grabbed the brush and slowly inserted the handle of the brush. It was so hard and it hurt. I let it rest in the opening of my ass, trying to relax. When I felt myself relax, I pushed it in a little farther. "Oh it hurts" I moaned. A little at a time I slid it further in my tight ass..... The pain was less and less as it turned to pleasure. I started fucking my ass faster and faster. I grabbed the shower head and aimed it at my hot pussy. The jets of water penetrating my pussy hole. The feeling of having something in both my holes was unbelievable. Faster and faster I fucked my pussy and ass..... My body was on fire, I needed to cum. I aimed the jet of water at my clit..... within seconds the second orgasm hit me..... "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I'm CUMMING." My orgasm seemed to last forever, the juices flowed from my hot pussy.

When I stopped shaking, I pulled the brush handle from my ass. I had to sit on the edge of the tub, my legs weak from my adventure. I sat for a few minutes, thinking about what I had just done. A smile came across my face.... "Another awesome orgasm I gave to myself."

Until the next orgasm....... ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Girl On Girl baby! Wooo! I love writing these xD**

I can't believe how horny I am always feeling. I start to think about sex and my pussy starts getting so wet. I was at camp and in my cabin alone and my mind started drifting to sex. My first thoughts were of what it would be like to be with a woman. I started looking around my cabin at the women that I go to camp with and trying to decide which one I would love to be with. Although most of the women I work with are nice, a lot of them are average looking.

The woman that always catches my eye is my friend Peggy. Peggy and I have been friends now for about 3 years. She is about 5'7, long brunette hair, brown eyes, about 38C breasts, and the nicest, roundest ass that I have seen in a long time. I have gotten to touch her ass quite a few times at camp. She always says she has a big ass and sticks it out, so I slap her on the ass and say "no, you don't."

The last couple of years a group of us from work have been going on a hiking trip. On these hiking trips I have gotten to see Peggy in her swimsuits. I have got to say, looking at her in them makes me wet. She is the type of person that is always self conscious about her looks, so she is constantly asking how she looks. I always tell her that she looks great and that I wish I had her body and her looks.

This one day while we were hiking it got extremely hot so we decided to go up to the waterfall up the mountains. Because I am a shy person I always wear a t-shirt over my swimsuit.

We were sitting around by the fall and Peggy was laying on a large flat bolder tanning her sexy body. I had my sunglasses on and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had on a 2 piece suit. It was a bright fluorescent orange color and looked great on her tanned body. The more I stared at her, the more I wanted her to spread her legs so I could get a glimpse of her pussy.

Soon my thoughts were answered. Peggy brought her fingers down to her bikini bottom and slid her fingers under the material pulling it away from her body straightening it out. From where I was sitting I could see a small patch of public hairs. I wanted to reach over and help her straighten her bikini bottom out, but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes as I sat there on the grass and thought about Peggy and what I would love to do to her. I pictured myself crawling between her legs as she laid there tanning. I ran my hands up her thighs. She opened her eyes and asked, "Mitchie, what are you doing?"

I told her, "Peggy let me make love to you, I have wanted you for a very long time."

She started to protest but I started to kiss her thighs and run my hands up them. She started to relax. I continued up towards her hot pussy. When I got to her pussy I slid my fingers under her bikini bottoms and rubbed against her pussy lips. Peggy shivered. I went further up her bikini and took the top of her panties in my mouth as my fingers pulled them down over her hot ass and pussy. Slowly sliding them down her legs letting them drop to the ground.

When I finally got a good look at Peggy's pussy she had just a small patch of hair at the top, the rest was shaved. I climbed back between her thighs spreading them farther apart. My hands roamed her thighs as I kissed and licked my way up them again. The closer I got to her pussy the more heat I felt from it.

When I reached her pussy Peggy spread her legs even farther apart almost like she was inviting me to dive right in and eat. I blew lightly on her pussy. I could see her pussy lips shudder. I let my tongue dart out against her lips, licking them up and down. A soft moan escaped Peggy's lips. Taking my fingers I spread her lips apart as I sucked gently on her clit. It was hard against my tongue and lips. Peggy was so wet. I slid my tongue deep in her hot pussy, tasting her juices. Peggy was moaning softly, I could barely hear her. "Mitchie, eat my pussy. It feels so good." said Peggy. I licked harder and faster on her hot pussy, she was getting wetter and wetter. I slid 3 fingers in her hot pussy as I sucked on her clit. Peggy started thrusting her hot pussy against my mouth. She told me, "eat me Mitchie, suck my clit and make me cum." Faster and harder I sucked as she bucked wildly against my face. Peggy screamed, "I'M CUMMING." her hot cum exploding into my mouth and down my chin. I licked faster, swallowing her hot cum, not wanting to miss any of it. She tasted so yummy.

When I felt Peggy relax, I released her hot pussy from my mouth and looked up at her face. The look she had was one of disbelieve that I could give her so much pleasure. I made my way up to Peggy's lips and kissed her passionately, letting her taste her cum on my lips and tongue. I was so turned on by what I had just done to Peggy, that without touching myself I had cum. When we pulled away from each others lips, Peggy thanked me for giving her such pleasure. I just smiled and said, "The pleasure was all mine sexy lady."

I opened my eyes and Peggy was looking at me. She asked me why I was squirming so much. I just told her that I was having an awesome dream. I was so wet and horny I told her that I needed to go into the fall for a bit and cool off. Once I got to thefall, I jumped in and got my whole body cooled down. I swam around for a bit and soon Peggy was in the fall. I could see her nipples were hard from the cool water. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to find a place to masturbate. I got out of the water telling Peggy that I was going back to camp. When I got back to the site there was so much activity going on that I had to forget my wanting to masturbate.

Later that night sitting around the fire, there was about 15 of us, we were drinking and I had made some jelly bean jigglers. I got them out and we were passing them around when Peggy's friend Barron started tossing it at Peggy trying to get it in her mouth. Before you know it, jigglers were being tossed around and then they were being put down Peggy and Tess's shirts. Peggy and Tess started wrestling around and ended up on the ground rolling around. We were laughing so hard. They finally stopped and Tess went up to her friend Ella, who I was sitting by, and lifted her shirt up and told her to lick the jello off her. I got a look at Tess's tits and I was drooling, I wished that I was Ella. She has nice tits. I would say they are about a B cup. My pleasure of seeing them was short lived though as she pulled the shirt over her head. I could hear her sucking on her tits and I was getting so horny.

I decided that I needed to do something about my horniness. I got up and grabbed a blanket and went and sat in one of the lounge chairs. I covered my body with the blanket. I was laying there in a t-shirt and shorts. I let my eyes close and think about Peggy and Tess. I wanted to suck on Tess's nipples so bad. I am in awe of woman's tits.... they turn me on so much. I let my hands start to rub my own tits. Pinching on my nipples and twisting them, making them hard. I had to open my eyes to see if I was being watched.

Everyone was talking and not really paying much attention to me. I slowly raised my legs up a little and spread them apart. I let my hand drift down to the waist of my shorts and slowly eased my hand inside them. I could feel the heat from my hot pussy. I was so horny but also afraid of being caught. My finger reached my slit opening, my clit was aching to be touched. I did slow circles on my clit. It got hard immediately. While one hand was rubbing my clit the other was still pinching my nipples. I was getting so wet. I was afraid that someone would catch me or hear me if a moan escaped my lips. I didn't know if I should continue or not.

I had to continue, the ache that was deep inside my pussy needed to be tended to. I let my fingers slide into the slit of my aching pussy. They slid in so easily. Slowly I worked them in and out of my hot pussy. I closed my eyes again thinking of Peggy's hot pussy and Tess's nice tits, pretending that they were there with me. One eating my hot pussy and the other covering my mouth with her hot pussy. My fingers went deeper and faster into my hot pussy. Faster, deeper, harder my fingers were going. I started to move my hips with my fingers and remembered that I was among other people. I spread my legs more.... fingering faster and faster. My other hand was rubbing my clit. I could feel my orgasm building... I needed to cum. I was so close to cumming when someone said my name.... "Mitchie, do you want a snack?" I froze. I stumbled on my words... "Um, um, um, no i'm ok, thanks" I said.

I didn't know what to do. I was still horny and needed to cum. I could get up and say I was going to bed, but I wasn't ready for that yet. I put my fingers back in my hot pussy. I started fingering my pussy as fast as I could, wanting to cum so bad. The orgasm was building. I rubbed harder and faster on my clit. Oh my god, I was going to cum right here in front of all these people. My body shook as my orgasm hit me. I stifled my mouth into the blanket as I came. I squeezed my legs together as my orgasm squirted from me, my juices all over my fingers and thighs. I wanted to lick my fingers off but couldn't do that with everyone around. I opened my eyes and saw my friend Nate staring at me, smiling, almost like he knew what I was doing......

Until I masturbate again, 


End file.
